


【德哈】马尔福说他有毛病

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *懒得设定所以伏地魔已死*OOC就OOC吧反正也不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 56





	【德哈】马尔福说他有毛病

德拉科有个小毛病，他自己知道，因为纳西莎从小没为此少念叨他。

卢修斯和纳西莎从小对他百顺百依有求必应，弄得德拉科看到什么好玩的新奇的别人有的他都会开口要，毕竟他知道只要他开口，自己就一定能得到。

唯一一次失败，是在救世主哈利·波特身上。

波特不是什么了不起的人物，至少德拉科是这么告诉自己的，他受不了的是自己想要的东西要不到。若是没递出那只手，他可能跟波特就是一个擦肩而过的陌生人，波特再厉害再做了什么惊天动地的事情也和他无关——

可他偏偏递出了那只手。

原因其实也很简单，大家都稀罕的东西，大家都稀罕的人物，他就下意识要抢，因为他才是那个有资格拥有一切的大少爷。

可偏偏波特拒绝了他的手。

得不到这三个字悬在德拉科的心里头就像一把燃烧不尽的旺火，他恨波特，恨波特为什么不握住他的手，恨波特为什么要理那红毛穷鬼，恨波特为什么总要对他不屑一顾。

可是波特越是拒绝他心头上的火就燃烧得越旺，波特越是拒绝他他就越是想要关注波特，波特和那红毛穷鬼走得越近他就越妒忌韦斯莱，波特越是对他嗤之以鼻他就越是想要招惹波特。

而波特越是想要的东西，他就越是想去抢过来——魁地奇比赛上的金色飞贼，每年期末的学院杯冠军，还有……还有那个叫金妮·韦斯莱的小妮子。

波特竟然想要金妮·韦斯莱？德拉科不知道波特从哪长的眼睛会看上那个发育不良的小姑娘，但格兰芬多都传出了他俩的绯闻，就算德拉科再怎么不相信那也是事实。

波特竟然喜欢金妮·韦斯莱？

波特竟然有喜欢的人？

那他……德拉科心头一动，那他应该立刻抢过来！

主意已定，德拉科在斯莱特林公共休息室里大声宣布自己的挖墙脚计划后，就立刻冲出休息室行动起来，漏了身后潘西那不可置信的感叹——

“他又犯毛病了吗？”

追女孩很简单，但是追金妮·韦斯莱很难。

在德拉科六年以来的勤勤恳恳之下，斯莱特林成功上位格兰芬多的敌对之首，他去追金妮还不如去追一个巨怪要来的更加容易。

可马尔福小少爷再次发挥自己死缠烂打的精神，只是这次的对象从波特变成了韦斯莱，戏谑的话语变成了甜言蜜语，印着“波特臭大粪”的徽章变成了鲜花。

不知道金妮是被缠烦了还是被缠怕了，最终竟然真的答应了德拉科的约会之求。

全校学生都惊掉了手中的魔杖，而德拉科也意外得到来自波特的手。

波特一手紧紧抓住他的衣领，狠狠地把德拉科按在墙上，另一只手中的魔杖点在他的脖子上。

“你打的什么鬼主意？我警告你你要是敢欺骗金妮信不信我直接给你念恶咒？”

“谁欺骗她了？你可以追她我就不能追了吗？！”德拉科挣脱开哈利的手，“她又不是只属于你一个人！”

“追她？”哈利满脸不可置信，“谁说我追她？”

“……他们说的。”德拉科硬着脖子。

“他们是谁？还有，”哈利瞪着他，“难道你追她就是因为你以为我在追她？”

德拉科有些心虚不敢说话。

“你他妈有毛病吗马尔福？！”

一个咧嘴呼啦啦立刻丢了过来。

德拉科的毛病好了。

既然波特不想要，他自然也不想抢。德拉科在约会的时候买了一堆礼物向女孩道歉，金妮原本就是出来拒绝他的，一听对方主动要放手，女孩恨不得把头点到地上去。礼物她也没要，只答应让德拉科请完这顿饭。

饭倒是吃得有滋有味，主要是德拉科跟金妮诉说自己这么多年对波特的求而不得。原本话题并不是这个，只是聊着聊着，德拉科就一如既往的不由自主聊起了波特。

波特他怎么能这么爱冒险？

波特他怎么能这么爱出风头？

波特他怎么能有那么多朋友？

波特他怎么能对谁都笑但看见我就拉下嘴？

波特他怎么能对你就那么好弄得大家都误会？

波特他怎么能说我有毛病？

波特他……

“你有毛病，马尔福，你一定有毛病。”红发女孩斩金截铁道，“你还是想想你自己有什么毛病吧。”

德拉科有什么毛病他一清二楚，他决定把病治了省的谁逮着他都能骂。

德拉科找上哈利，二话不说就把他拉到一个无人的角落里。

“把手伸出来。”他说。

“什么？”哈利一脸疑惑。

“你把手伸出来给我。”

“你有什么毛……”

“所以我在治病。”

眼看波特不配合，德拉科直接抓起来他的右手，握住晃了晃。

哈利的手很硬朗，哈利的手指很修长，哈利的掌心有拿魔杖和抓飞天扫把的茧子，手握上去硬硬沙沙的，挠的德拉科心头发痒。

“这是什么意思？”哈利好笑起来，“休战的意思吗？”

治病，德拉科心想，但现在这病有点治不好。

“我愿意呀，跟你再斗下去眼看都要毕业了。”哈利又说，嘴边还在笑。

他握紧德拉科的手，上下摇晃。

“你好，我叫哈利·波特。”哈利说，“行了吧？以后交个朋友？”

德拉科有些发晕。

德拉科有什么毛病他现在不确定了。

“我有点毛病……不是，我叫喜欢……呸，我叫哈利……”

德拉科似乎知道自己得了什么病。

“我叫德拉科·马尔福。”

他抓着哈利的手不放。

“我知道我有毛病。”

他对新朋友非常坦诚。

“你来给我治治病？”

——FIN——


End file.
